Shipping and storing of cushions and mattresses are often difficult, expensive, and require large spaces due to their large size. Many such cushions and mattresses sold in the marketplace include a foam core with a fabric case that covers the foam core and is designed to be used in conjunction with the foam core. The cover is used to protect the foam core, make the product more attractive, allow for easy cleaning, and for comfort.
For the mattress to be used as a medical mattress, e.g., for use in a nursing home, hospital, or patient-home-care setting, such that a patient who purchases the mattress and is covered by a Medicare plan may be reimbursed for the purchase, the Medicare system requires the product to contain a water resistant cover, presumably to prevent fluids soaking the foam core.
Medical mattress covers typically have a vinyl slip resistant surface on at least one side of the cover, particularly at the bottom surface of the mattress opposite the surface on which the patient lies when the mattress is used, which non-slip surface may avoid slippage of the mattress with respect to a bed-frame on which the mattress lies.